A side-channel attack refers to an approach of attacking an electronic device exploiting leakage of side-channel information such as time consumption, power consumption or electromagnetic radiation during running of the electronic device. Due to its low cost and high cracking efficiency, the side-channel attack has posed a serious threat to the security of electronic devices.
To enhance the security of an electronic device, it is needed to timely detect whether a side-channel attack to the electronic device exists. Most of current side-channel attack detecting methods have to rely on additional hardware.